Bechloe Week Drabbles
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: A series of one-shots for Bechloe Week on Tumblr. Each chapter name is the day's theme.
1. Day One: Loss

Chloe entered her apartment, humming along to the music playing on her iPod. Doing a little dance with her hips, she bumped the door shut behind her and began removing her jacket and scarf.

Headphones still in place, she sashayed into the kitchen. Selecting a bottle of water from the fridge and a banana from a bowl on the counter, Chloe headed down the hall to the living room. It was mid-afternoon on Wednesday, and her favorite soap was starting in just under forty-five minutes. She'd been waiting all week to find out what happened to Raoul and his baby mama, and she'd had to suffer through all of the other storylines she didn't care about since Monday. The previews the day before had shown Raoul reacting angrily to something though, so she knew it was going to be good.

Chloe removed the earbuds from her ears, wrapped the cord all the way around and around the iPod, and set it on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote control, placed the bottled water on a coaster, and made to sit back on the couch, her feet already raised to rest on the edge of the table.

A soft sobbing sound coming from the direction of the bedrooms reached her ears.

The redhead checked the clock affixed to the wall by the television. Sure enough, it was still only 1:20 p.m. Her girlfriend's shift at the radio station started at 1. What was Beca still doing home?

Concerned, Chloe set the remote and her banana down. "Beca?"

When her girlfriend didn't answer, she quickly walked down the hallway.

"Babe? Why are you crying? Is everything…." Chloe's voice trailed off as she turned the corner into the spare room which acted as Beca's recording space. The petite brunette was sitting in the middle of the floor with her back to the doorway, cradling something in her arms.

Chloe rushed over to her, putting her arms around her shoulders. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Beca lifted her head to look at Chloe. With tears still falling freely from her eyes, she showed the older woman what she was holding on to. "I don't… It just ha-happened so suddenly…. The cat jumped on the t-table, and I di-didn't have time to stop it from falling." The deejay took several gulping breaths before she could continue. "The glass of juice ju-just toppled over, and it went eh-everywhere, and everything fr-fried. I tri-tried to clean it all up but then I checked… It was too… too late… It was too late!" she wailed.

Chloe took the sticky harddrive out of Beca's hands and set it aside. She sat on the floor to the smaller woman's side, putting her legs around her, and pulled her into a hug. Stroking the brunette's hair with her hand, she tried whispering soothing words to her, but she knew Beca would be distraught for days. All of her work had been kept on the harddrive, stuff that she hadn't released yet.

They sat like that for a while, until Chloe felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Shifting so she could look at the text message and still hold Beca, she opened it.

«_Bec called and told us why she was calling in. Let her know I have everything current to last week on back up discs here at the station. I always told her this might happen, so she's welcome. —Jesse_»

Chloe nudged Beca and got her to read the screen. A smile spread across her face.

The redhead brushed away the remnants of tears from her girlfriend's cheeks. "We can go pick the discs up from Jesse later, but first can we go watch my soap? I think it's just starting."


	2. Day Two: Hair

Queuing up a playlist titled "Shower Mix", Beca Mitchell turned the bathroom fan on and began stripping off the day's clothes. She pressed play on her iPod, smiling at the first notes of her most recently downloaded tunes.

The deejay bobbed her head and swayed her hips, moving around the bathroom to place her towel within reach and the bathmat on the floor. After turning the faucet on and flicking the lever to switch the water to come out the shower head, she pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

Absentmindedly humming to herself, Chloe Beale flipped the shower faucet on, discarded her clothing, and jumped right in. She held her breath and pressed her face under the stream, cherishing the warmth. Nothing like a nice, hot shower in the morning to wake up, followed by a steaming cup of coffee.

She turned around, the spray now pounding the muscles in her back that were sore from sleeping weird, and bent to grab the bar of soap from its shelf on the wall. As she stood, she opened her eyes to see where she'd placed her loofah…

…and was face-to-face with strands of dark brown hair all over the tiled wall.

Chloe sighed loudly. Slightly disgusted, she gathered up the loose hairs and held her hand under the water to wash them off.

Once all of the offending hairs were gone, she resumed her shower, but made a mental note to talk to Beca about her bathroom habits.

A few days later, Chloe was in the middle of rinsing the body wash off her body. She went to step back, but her foot felt resistance.

Looking down, she realized she was surrounded by three inches of water. Chloe leaned down and flicked the lever for the drain.

Nothing.

She flicked it back the other way.

Nothing.

She put her hand down into the water and brushed her fingers over the drain.

Her fingers caught and pulled up a clump of long, brown hair. Gross.

Beca spread one arm out toward the bathroom. "You said to make sure I didn't leave my hair on the walls anymore, so I've been making sure I get it all down the drain!"

Rolled her eyes, Chloe replied in exasperation, "If you don't remember to clear the drain afterward, it gets clogged."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll do my best not to let that happen again." The brunette took a step toward her girlfriend, hands held lowly to either side in a gesture for Chloe to take them.

"I guess as long as you promise to try, I can't really stay angry." Chloe took Beca's hands in hers and pulled the other woman in.

"I promise," Beca murmured, craning her face up for a kiss.

"You better keep that promise, Bec. I hear Jesse just shaved his head, and I'd hate for you two to have to race to see whose hair grows back faster." She pecked the deejay on the nose with her lips, a grin spreading widely. Beca recoiled, a look of horror on her face.

"You wouldn't dare…."

Chloe let go of the other woman, grabbed her mug of coffee from the counter, and walked out of the kitchen. Beca could hear her mimicking the sound of a buzzer under her breath.

Leaning back against the fridge, the brunette ran her fingers through her hair and shuddered. She'd try harder to remember now, that's for sure.


	3. Day Three: Courage

Squeezing her girlfriend's hand with her own, Beca patted Chloe on her knee. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You can do this."

Chloe blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, and shook her head. "I can't."

"Babe, don't say that. I promise that it will be okay."

"No, I can't. I know I'm a coward, but I can't," she said in a small voice.

The redhead shifted her legs, recrossing them in front of her. The sound of the paper on the exam table underneath her made her wince, reminding her of where she was. Light-blue eyes looked around the room. An eyesight chart was posted on the far wall, and when she closed one eye, she could almost read the seventh line down. Distraction was a good method, right?

The hand holding hers squeezed again. Her eyes darted back to Beca's face. She was smiling assuringly, calmly, because she knew how hard this was for Chloe.

The brunette spoke again. "Remember that time we were at Stacie's parents' house for a barbeque, and the neighbors' German Shepherd got out and ran into the Conrads' backyard, and when everyone else ran away screaming, you walked toward him, talking in a low voice with your hand out? That was pretty brave."

"That was stupid of me. The dog could have attacked me."

Beca laughed. "But he didn't. You reacted calmly to him instead of yelling like everyone else, and he turned out to be like a giant puppy, didn't he?

"What about that time I fell off a chair while changing a lightbulb in the kitchen, and I grazed my cheek on the way down? You were very brave, making sure I didn't freak out, and you even held my hand the whole time we were in the ER while the doc stitched me up."

Chloe began dismissing that as bravery, but Beca continued.

"I'll always remember the time we were sitting at dinner and a guy at the next booth over was yelling at the woman that was with him. Remember that? He was calling her names and saying she was 'lucky to be dating him', and then you stood up. I tried telling you it wasn't our business, but you went right over there and got in his face. You told him he was the lucky one, that he was a coward to treat someone like that, and you offered for her to come join our table to finish her meal in peace. I realized how wrong I'd been to let that kind of thing happen, and I admired your strength and bravery in stepping in like that."

Chloe smiled at that memory, and at how proud she'd felt.

"Plus, the bravest thing you've ever done was stand up to Aubrey to get her to let me help us to win the ICCA's," Beca smirked.

Chloe smacked her girlfriend on the shoulder, but leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "No, Beca, the bravest thing I've ever done was tell you how I felt. And I've never regretted it."

They both jumped at a knock on the door. A man in a white coat walked in and shut the door behind him.

He glanced at his clipboard. "Chloe Beale, right?" She nodded. "I understand you got a nasty cut on your hand from a tin can, so you're here for a tetanus shot?" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and nodded again.


End file.
